A droplet discharging device discharges a solution by the unit of a very small droplet (waterdrop) on a target such as a substrate. The droplet discharging device is widely used in a wide industrial field and recently, as the bioindustry and mechanical engineering are combined, researches on a droplet discharging device for bio equipment are being actively carried out.
A droplet discharging device for bio equipment of the related art generally has a simple structure using an electronic pipette. By using the droplet discharging device equipped with the electronic pipette, it is possible to easily dispense small flow rate of droplets with high reproducibility.
However, it is difficult to selectively precisely dispense small flow rate of droplets and large flow rate of droplets by the droplet discharging device of the related art equipped with the electronic pipette. In addition, the electronic pipette has a disadvantage in that because the electronic pipette dispenses medicine while being contacted with a target material, a nozzle tip needs to be replaced after a single usage.